Tout ce qui était cher à ses yeux
by Severso
Summary: Remus rentre de mission et décide d'aller prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, d'abord Peter, puis Lily et James, mais en ce 31 octobre 1981, il ne sait pas encore que sa vie est sur le point d'être bouleversée... Les tragiques événements de la nuit d'Halloween 1981 et leurs conséquences pour Remus. Version longue d'un OS écrit pour le concours de fanfiction de Short Edition.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je vous partage aujourd'hui la version longue de l'OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du concours de fanfiction organisé par Short Edition. Version longue, car elle fait 35 000 caractères et que j'ai du la mutiler sérieusement pour la faire entrer dans le cadre des 25 000 caractères maxi imposés par Short. Alors, si cet OS vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour lui directement sur le site de Short Edition !

Je remercie Chupeechan pour m'avoir gentiment aidé à la correction et à la mutilation nécessaire à la participation au concours ! Merci Chupee de ton soutien !

De la même manière, merci à Amélie pour ses judicieuses remarques !

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes, mais on ne sait jamais, je m'excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, Viel Spaß ! 

* * *

La serrure de la porte eu un léger déclic et un homme entra dans le sombre appartement. L'unique pièce, exiguë, était pauvrement meublée d'un lit, d'une imposante armoire et d'une table qui croulait sous des piles de grimoires et de parchemins. A côté du lit, une table de chevet bancale était jonchée de fioles de soins vides.

Mais l'homme ne prêta guère attention à tout cela et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers une porte au fond, le vieux plancher craquant sous ses pieds.  
Pénétrant dans ce qui se révéla être un minuscule cabinet de toilette, l'homme posa les mains sur le rebord du lavabo et observa calmement son reflet dans le miroir moucheté.

Les traits tirés de fatigue, les joues marbrées de longues et fines cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, il semblait jeune mais pourtant usé par la vie. Ses cheveux filasse et clairsemés tombaient sur ses yeux bruns éteints. Il aspergea son visage d'eau, comme pour se donner une contenance, et poussa un long soupir en observant sa tignasse emmêlée.

« On me donnerait facilement trente ans… » Pensa-t-il amèrement. Il n'en avait pourtant que vingt-et-un.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il sécha son visage d'une serviette propre avant de revenir dans la pièce principale.

Il resta un instant planté au centre de la pièce, en pleine réflexion, fixant le lit sans réellement le voir. Et puis, mut d'une impulsion soudaine, il attrapa un long manteau élimé et sa baguette avant de ressortir.

Le jeune homme prit juste le temps de jeter quelques sortilèges de protection sur sa porte d'entrée – non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses de valeur ou confidentielles chez lui, mais personne n'apprécie vraiment que quelqu'un entre chez lui sans son autorisation, n'est-ce pas ? – avant de dévaler les marches d'un vieil escalier sur plusieurs étages. Aussitôt après avoir débouché sur une petite cour intérieure, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire et, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, disparu subitement.

Il avait transplané.

Il réapparut dans une cour d'immeuble semblable à celle qu'il venait de quitter, bien qu'un peu plus spacieuse et moins dégradée peut-être, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu passer la porte, le battant de celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant sortir un autre homme, aux cheveux châtains.

—Remus ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit le visiteur. Trapu, petit et replet, il était vêtu d'une lourde robe noire et tenait dans l'une de ses mains un masque d'argent qu'il tenta vainement de cacher dans son dos.

—Que fais-tu avec cela, Peter ? demanda Remus qui avait levé sa baguette, soudain très méfiant, après lui avoir arraché l'objet des doigts.

—Oh non, ne te méprend pas Remus ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller une boutique dans l'allée des Embrumes et je me suis dit que je pouvais utiliser ça. Je l'ai pris au dernier mangemort que j'ai coincé, la semaine dernière, expliqua le dit Peter, ses yeux de rongeur fuyant quelque peu le regard de son interlocuteur.

Remus se détendit légèrement et rangea sa baguette, mais toujours un peu sceptique, hésitait encore à le croire :

—Tu ne crois pas que ta discrétion serait mieux assurée si tu te transformais simplement, Queudver ?

—Oh tu sais, l'odeur de déchets est insupportable là-bas et je suis sensé y rester toute la nuit alors… Mais toi, que viens-tu faire ici ? Ta dernière transformation s'est bien passée ?

Il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles, dans un geste compulsif. Remus, lui, se détendit complètement et lui lança un sourire crispé. Il savait combien Peter tenait à son confort, bien qu'il soit toujours prêt à aider qui de besoin, et trouva l'idée intéressante.

—Je rentre de mission, je passais pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je me suis étonnamment bien remis de la dernière pleine lune, merci de demander. Je voulais te proposer que l'on mange ensemble ce soir, ce sera donc pour une autre fois. Je pense que je vais simplement rentrer dormir. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius ces quinze derniers jours ? Ou bien de James et Lily ? Demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton, après avoir vérifié d'un sort qu'ils n'étaient pas surveillés.

Peter se dandinait à présent d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si Remus venait de lui poser une question d'ordre intime, à laquelle il n'était pas véritablement sûr de vouloir répondre.

—Oh, eh bien, je n'ai pas vu Sirius depuis le Fidelitas, on dirait que le sortilège le met comme… mal à l'aise. Mais James, Lily et le petit Harry se portaient bien quand je suis passé les voir il y a deux jours.

Peter s'était mis à trembler. Remus n'arrivait pas à déterminer si son ami avait simplement froid ou s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

—Je vais aller voir si tout va bien pour eux. Sirius est certainement en mission.

Le visage de Queudver était devenu pâle, comme si son acolyte lui avait jeté un doloris.

—Que dirais-tu de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble demain matin ? proposa-t-il alors.

—C'est une bonne idée ! Je passerai donc voir les Potter demain, dit-il, avec un sourire de reconnaissance. Quand as-tu dit qu'était ta relève ?

—Je - Je ne l'ai pas dit ! Balbutia Peter. Sturgis Podmore doit me remplacer à 7h…

Remus haussa les sourcils.

—Je ne savais pas qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre !

—C'est - C'est tout récent ! Excuse-moi Remus mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant ! Je passerai te prendre chez toi, à-à demain !

Remus eu tout juste le temps de répondre à son salut et de lui souhaiter bon courage que déjà celui qui se faisait appeler Queudver avait transplané. Bien que surpris, le loup-garou mit l'agitation de son ami sur le compte de la peur et de l'excitation dues à sa mission.

Lunard avait bien envie de suivre le conseil de son ami, à savoir aller enfin étendre sa fragile carcasse dans son lit, mais décida tout de même de passer saluer les Potter. Il voulait montrer qu'il était bien rentré de sa mission parmi ses semblables et qu'il pensait à eux, obligés de rester enfermés dans la peur d'être découverts par Voldemort.

Remus transplana rapidement à Godric's Hollow et marcha d'un pas énergique vers la maison familiale des Potter. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et le froid était plus mordant dans cette région du pays que dans les faubourgs magiques de Londres.

Le loup-garou s'arrêta bientôt devant une parcelle de terrain en friche, entourée d'une clôture cadenassée. Un panneau décoloré affichait « Propriété privée, défense d'entrée ». Le sortilège de repousse-moldu avait été parfaitement exécuté.

Remus s'approcha jusqu'à poser la main sur le portillon rouillé et bringuebalant qui se redressa subitement, la peinture écaillée semblant retrouver sa première jeunesse au contact de ses doigts.

Lorsque Remus releva la tête, une maison était apparue au milieu du terrain, devenu un jardin bien entretenu dans lequel il s'avança.

—C'est moi, Lunard, dit-il à la porte après avoir frappé.

—Je t'en prie, entre, dit la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert, dans un doux sourire.

Remus se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se débarrassa de sa cape de voyage, alors que son amie remettait les sortilèges de verrouillage en place.

—Nous venons tout juste de nous mettre à table, annonça la jolie rousse. Je rajoute un couvert ?

—Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Lily, répondit-il, un peu gêné.

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, une certaine tension s'était installée entre Remus et les trois autres maraudeurs. Bien que cela le rende mélancolique, il comprenait leur prise de distance. Après tout, malgré les nombreuses années de complicité, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et la guerre emplissait les gens de méfiance, les faisaient douter les uns des autres, chaque jour un peu plus. Remus savait qu'une part de leur esprit se demandait constamment s'il n'était pas le traître que l'Ordre cherchait à démasquer. Après tout, bien que Remus fût un sorcier, il était avant tout entièrement et irrémédiablement un loup-garou. Une créature obscure. Et la majorité de ses semblables étaient alliés à Voldemort.

—Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien. Je viens de rentrer de mission et je suis fatigué, tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

—Oh aller Remus, James sera content de te voir et Harry aime toujours jouer avec toi, protesta la jeune femme. Et je sais très bien que tu ne prendras pas la peine de manger si tu rentres maintenant, alors que tu en as bien besoin !

Elle fixait d'un air faussement sévère le visage pâle de son ami, les poings posés sur les hanches.

—Bon très bien, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure alors, capitula-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire tout en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine familiale. De bonnes odeurs de pommes de terre au four lui assaillirent les narines. Son ouïe aiguisée capta la présence d'un bambin s'amusant avec sa nourriture et celle d'un homme exhortant son enfant au calme, d'une voix quelque peu exaspérée.

Remus rit lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Les cheveux ébouriffés de son ami James étaient constellés de purée et il essayait tant bien que mal de donner son repas à son fils, qui trouvait bien plus amusant de faire léviter son assiette au-dessus de la tête de son père.

Lily, après avoir sorti une assiette pour Remus, regarda le spectacle que jouaient son mari et son fils. Son visage était plus détendu et souriant, nota Remus, et James paraissait plus heureux lui aussi. C'était comme si Harry, du haut de son année tout juste révolue, parvenait à faire oublier à ses parents l'épée de Damoclès qui planait constamment au-dessus des têtes des membres de leur petite famille.

—Remus ! S'exclama James en voyant son ami.

Ils eurent une longue accolade, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis le début de cette horrible guerre. C'était sûrement du à cet instinct primitif qui pousse les gens à chercher le contact de ceux qu'ils aiment durant les temps durs, comme pour être tout à fait certains que tout va bien et que l'autre n'est pas qu'une hallucination.

—Ta mission avance comme tu veux, Lunard ? Demanda James après s'être finalement écarté de son ami.

Le loup-garou grimaça pour toute réponse. Ses semblables n'étaient que guère réceptifs aux propositions de Dumbledore et il ne pouvait se permettre de trop insister, de peur de perdre définitivement la confiance limitée qu'ils avaient en lui, durement acquises les derniers mois.

Il alla ensuite embrasser le front lisse du petit Harry, qui arrêta de gesticuler pour le fixer de ses grands yeux verts. D'un geste mécanique, il se mit à faire manger le reste de son assiette à l'enfant, subitement devenu calme et silencieux, comme s'il savait que la conversation était grave.

—C'est devenu compliqué, se mit-il à expliquer, tandis que Lily remplissait leurs propres assiettes. Greyback est devenu ouvertement favorable à Vous-Savez-Qui et bon nombre de loup-garous le craignent et n'oseraient pour rien au monde se mettre en travers de son chemin. Je n'ai presque rien pu faire, si ce n'est en convaincre une poignée de rester neutres.

Il haussa les épaules d'épuisement et piqua une pomme de terre dans son assiette. James et Lily échangèrent un regard furtif qui n'échappa pas à Remus.

—C'est ce que Sirius craint également du côté des géants. Il est allé les rencontrer avec Hagrid mais cela n'a pas été concluant, déclara Lily.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine, seulement rompu par les cliquetis des couverts et des bruits de mastication.

—Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Remus en repoussant son assiette à peine entamée. J'ai croisé Peter avant de venir et nous mangeons ensemble demain matin, il est de surveillance toute la nuit.

—De surveillance ? répéta James en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne nous l'a pas dit ce matin. Dans l'allée des embrumes j'imagine ?

Remus acquiesça.

—Bon… Nous n'étions pas au courant, mais Patmol doit passer demain aux aurores. Il nous fera certainement un récapitulatif alors.

—C'est sûrement sur ordre de Dumbledore qu'il nous a gardés hors de la confidence, affirma Lily.

—C'est probable en effet, dit Remus, conciliant (bien qu'il ne saisissait que peu pourquoi Peter l'avait tenu au courant lui et pas les Potter). Je vais y aller. Je suis heureux de vous avoir vu en bonne santé. Merci pour le repas Lily, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil maintenant. Je suis exténué.

Il acheva de parler dans un pauvre sourire et se leva.

Il ébouriffa gentiment les fins cheveux noirs de Harry qui, en retour, exhiba fièrement ses dents de devant. Puis il souhaita une bonne soirée aux jeunes parents avant de disparaître dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui un ami cher qui, après avoir nettoyé la table, installa son fils sur ses genoux dans le salon et l'amusa de quelques étincelles jaillissant de sa baguette.

Quand il arriva dans son appartement miteux le loup-garou prit juste le temps de se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il s'endormit rapidement, quelque peu rassuré sur le sort de son ami Cornedrue, de sa femme Lily et de son fils Harry. Bien mal lui en prit. 

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Remus sentait comme un mal-être au fond de lui et son loup s'agitait. Lunard avait l'impression qu'un verrou avait lâché quelque part dans les replis de son âme et cela lui fit peur tout d'un coup.

Son malaise augmenta encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure.

—8h30 ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant de son lit.

Il vit alors un hibou livreur de la Gazette du Sorcier qui donnait des coups de bec à sa fenêtre. Il semblait légèrement agacé, si tant est qu'un hibou pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression faciale. C'était certainement lui qui l'avait réveillé.

—Où a bien pu passer Queud- ? Marmonna Remus alors qu'il payait le hibou et dépliait son journal.

Son regard était tombé sur la Une de la Gazette :

« Le seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu ! »

Fébrile, oubliant son inquiétude pour Peter, son visage devint pâle comme la mort lorsqu'il lut le sous-titre :

« La tragique histoire de Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu »

Remus déchira presque le journal alors qu'il tournait la page pour lire l'article concerné.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa, fut que toute cette histoire ne pouvait être vraie. L'article semblait avoir été écrit à la hâte et il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Rita Skeeter.

Il s'habilla rapidement, attrapa sa baguette, sa cape et le journal avant de partir précipitamment.

C'était une chose que d'apprendre la nouvelle dans la Gazette, c'en fut une autre que de la constater de ses propres yeux.

Il avança lentement dans la ruine qu'était devenue, en l'espace d'une nuit, la maison des Potter. Le toit s'était en partie effondré, la porte avait été réduite en cendres et les meubles du salon et de la cuisine semblaient avoir été fracassés par un sort inconnu.

Remus senti une larme, puis plusieurs, couler sur son visage. Il se tenait là où il avait serré James la veille au soir et cela lui faisait mal, oh si mal, de penser qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le sourire farceur de son meilleur ami et que plus jamais ne résonnerait le doux rire de la belle Lily…

Egoïstement, la première pensée cohérente qu'il eut, alors qu'il s'était laissé choir dans les débris, fut que les Potter l'avaient abandonné. Toutes ces fois où l'idée de mourir lui avait semblée tant attrayante, les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient été là pour l'en dissuader. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient partis sans lui ?

—Non, se dit-il de vive voix.

Ses idées se firent plus claires. Lily et James ne voulaient pas mourir. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour une cause qui leur paraissait juste et honorable, et cela n'avait pas été vain, puisque leur fils avait la vie sauve et que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était mort. La question était de savoir pourquoi ce sacrifice avait été nécessaire…

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Imaginant toute les possibilités, il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une seule et unique solution. Et celle-ci le rebuta, à tel point que la bile lui monta soudainement à la bouche.

La seule façon de contourner le Fidelitas… Le gardien du secret… Sirius.

Sirius était le traître. Le traître, celui infiltré dans l'Ordre. Sirius. Traître. Sirius. Traître.

Cette litanie sonnait comme une insupportable torture à son âme.

Il hurla de rage et de désespoir. Remus était certain que si la lune n'avait pas été aussi loin, son loup aurait pris le pas sur sa partie humaine.

En l'espace d'une seule nuit, il avait irrémédiablement perdu sa meute. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il repensa alors à Peter. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait également savoir ce qu'il était advenu du louveteau Harry. D'abord, Peter.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva en trombe chez son ami, l'appartement était fermé à clé, silencieux. Aucun battement de cœur, pas même celui d'un rat, ne filtrait à travers la porte close.

Il tenta d'évacuer son amertume et sa rage d'être inutile en abattant durement son poing contre la cloison, avant d'y coller son front. Après avoir ainsi passé un long moment immobile, il finit par retourner dans la cour pour transplaner à son appartement, où il espérait trouver au moins un message de Queudver.

Mais arrivé chez lui, ce n'était pas le hibou de son ami qui l'attendait, mais l'un de ceux de Poudlard.

Espérant enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions, il défit fébrilement le parchemin de la patte tendue du hibou, récoltant au passage un coup de bec irrité.

Il fut de nouveau déçu, car le parchemin était quasiment vierge. Seule une phrase, pour le moins sibylline, l'invitant à se rendre au plus vite à Poudlard, y avait été griffonnée à la hâte par le professeur Dumbledore.

—Veux-tu profiter du voyage ? Demanda-t-il au hibou qui était sur le point de repartir. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard de reconnaissance et vint se poser sur l'épaule du loup-garou qui quitta de nouveau son appartement en vitesse, la Gazette toujours dans la main.

L'oiseau s'envola dès qu'ils apparurent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il fit quelques battements d'ailes incertains avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Remus. Celui-ci avait à peine pris le temps de se remettre de son transplanage que déjà il franchissait le portail de fer forgé qui clôturait le parc de Poudlard.

Il traversa le domaine à vive allure et escalada rapidement la volée de marches menant au hall d'entrée. Il jeta, par reflexe, un coup d'œil aux quatre sabliers remplis d'émeraudes, de rubis, de saphirs et de topazes, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Serdaigle était en tête, talonné de près par Poufsouffle puis Serpentard.

Arrivé devant les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle, il dut s'arrêter un moment, assailli par de nombreux souvenirs semblants appartenir à une vie antérieure et qui lui coupèrent la respiration. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici depuis l'obtention de ses ASPICs et les conséquences des événements de la nuit passée lui nouaient la gorge. Il prit alors pleinement conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être vraiment heureux et cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac.

Il s'adossa un moment contre la rambarde du grand escalier. Il se trouva de nouveau égoïste lui au moins était vivant. Pas comme Lily et James. Et peut-être même Peter. Et Sirius… Non, il refusait de penser à Sirius à cet instant. Et Dumbledore l'attendait là-haut.

Il inspira un bon coup et reprit son ascension vers le bureau du directeur. Il se rendit cependant rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être attendu chez le dirigeant de l'Ordre.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror, déclara en lui tendant la main l'homme qui patientait aux côtés de la gargouille du directeur.

L'auror était noir, bien bâti, mais semblait n'être qu'à peine plus âgé que Remus. Celui-ci l'observa avec méfiance mais lui serra tout de même la main.

—Remus Lupin, annonça-t-il avec hésitation. Je, euh… Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir le plus vite possible.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se présentait ainsi à cet inconnu, mais sa posture de sentinelle le dissuada de l'ignorer.

—Il m'a prévenu. J'ai été envoyé ici comme agent de liaison. La disparition soudaine de Vous-Savez-Qui remet beaucoup de choses en question. Il va falloir mener une enquête approfondie au ministère maintenant que celui-ci est de nouveau sous contrôle. Nous cherchons à éviter qu'un éventuel successeur se déclare. Les aurors ont tous été réquisitionnés d'urgence pour arrêter les mangemorts avérés et présumés avant qu'ils ne s'évaporent définitivement dans la nature. Ou pire encore, recherchent leur maître (il croisa les bras et baissa d'un ton) Dumbledore met sa baguette au feu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort, et qu'il reviendra tôt ou tard. (Et il se redressa avant de conclure :) Dumbledore nous recevra dès qu'il en aura terminé avec l'autre jeune homme.

Le cœur de Remus fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Peter discutait-il en ce moment-même avec le directeur ?

—Peter… Murmura-t-il.

Mais alors que Kingsley ouvrait la bouche pour réagir, la gargouille de l'entrée s'anima, laissant passer un sorcier maigre au teint extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux, en partie cachés par de longs cheveux noirs brillants, semblaient fous de douleur, ou de colère, Remus n'aurait su le dire. Il ne leur jeta d'ailleurs qu'un bref regard avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

—Rogue ? fit-il, profondément troublé par la brève vision de son ancien ennemi.

—Bonjour, Remus, entre je te prie. Venez aussi Kingsley, entendit-il alors.

Dumbledore attendait au seuil de son bureau, le visage fatigué et l'air grave, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice comme à leur habitude. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. A lui, il semblait que le monde venait de s'écrouler.

Encore secoué par l'expression terrible de l'ancien Serpentard, il suivit les deux autres hommes dans le bureau du professeur, après l'avoir saluer.

L'entrevue se passa comme dans un songe. Le loup-garou avait l'impression d'agir comme un automate, et écouta de manière mécanique tout ce que Dumbledore lui expliqua. Lorsqu'il ressorti du bureau directorial une heure plus tard, il eut la vague impression de n'y avoir passé que quelques instants.

Tout était pourtant clair dans sa tête.

Oui, c'était bien Sirius qui avait vendu les Potter, et Peter et lui étaient toujours portés disparus. Dumbledore supposait que Queudver était parti à la recherche de Sirius.

Oui, il pouvait voir Harry quelques instants, celui-ci étant pour le moment gardé chez Hagrid, en sécurité.

Non, il n'aurait pas le droit de s'occuper de l'enfant : trop pauvre, trop dangereux, trop instable. Il serait confié à sa tante dans la soirée et le loup-garou ne devrait en aucun cas tenter de le contacter.

Oui, ce serait à lui d'organiser l'enterrement de Lily et James Potter qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin…

Il fut heureux de voir Harry. L'enfant jouait avec le demi-géant, gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, qui s'en occupait avec une délicatesse surprenante.

—Bonjour Remus. Sale nuit hein ? Tu veux t'occuper un peu du petit bonhomme ?

—Bonjour Hagrid, oui merci.

Il installa Harry sur ses genoux et le regarda un instant. L'enfant ne semblait pas encore avoir compris que sa vie avait été bouleversée aussi tragiquement. Il jouait avec l'un des immenses mouchoirs de Hagrid, le tordant dans tous les sens et le portant régulièrement à sa bouche. Quelque chose troublait le loup-garou, mais il ne parvînt à comprendre quoi que lorsqu'il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet. Il dégagea le front des mèches noires et le fixa d'un air crispé.

—Ce serait le sortilège de la Mort que lui aurait dessiné cette cicatrice. Etrange motif n'est-ce pas ? fit remarqué Kingsley.

Celui-ci avait accompagné Remus sur ordre de Dumbledore, officiellement pour apporter un message au garde-chasse, mais Lunard savait pertinemment qu'il était censé l'empêcher d'emmener l'enfant si jamais l'idée lui venait à l'esprit.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. La magie noire laissait toujours des traces, mais celle-ci était des plus troublantes. Il espérait qu'elle ne causerait pas de souci à Harry lorsqu'il grandirait.

—Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux? proposa Hagrid.

Remus le remercia. Le maigre dîner mangé chez les Potter la veille au soir semblait bien loin. A cette pensée, une larme de rage coula le long de ses joues émaciées. Non, les Potter n'étaient pas morts en vain, ils auraient un bel enterrement et resteraient gravés dans les mémoires.

Il se mit alors à organiser les funérailles de ses amis, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Le petit Harry s'était endormi sur le gigantesque lit de Hagrid, et c'est quand il le regarda que lui vînt l'idée de l'épitaphe :

« Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort »

Il ne pouvait réellement l'expliquer, mais en pensant aux récents événements, il se souvînt d'une ancienne lecture personnelle et décida que cette phrase était particulièrement adaptée aux événements. Elle rendrait honneur aux Potter. Et c'était ce qui comptait avant tout. Il imagina un instant Lily, tout là-haut, expliquer la référence à un James plus que perplexe.

Il contacta divers services via le réseau de cheminette durant les heures qui suivirent, afin que les funérailles de ses amis soient à la hauteur de leur sacrifice. Shacklebolt veillait, sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensées. Il portait de temps à autre la main à sa poitrine, comme pour tâter sa poche intérieure, puis soupirait.

Hagrid était sorti s'occuper de ses hippogriffes. Toute cette agitation le rendait nerveux, bien qu'il tentait désespérément de n'en rien montrer. Lui aussi appréciait beaucoup Lily et James.

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, Remus venait de terminer sa tâche, et il était plus que temps d'aller manger. Le loup-garou se leva, faisant craquer son dos courbaturé.

—Les chaises de Hagrid me font toujours un mal de chien, dit-il à Kingsley, en guise d'excuse, alors qu'il prenait Harry dans ses bras. Nous devrions remonter pour manger dans la Grande Salle, j'imagine.

Kingsley acquiesça sans un mot et ils remontèrent vers le château, Hagrid les rejoignant sur le chemin.

Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère tendue. Les professeurs étaient tous sur le qui-vive et la directrice des Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, brillait par son absence. C'était les vacances, et les élèves étaient très agités, tous voulaient observer au plus près le jeune Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu au sortilège de la Mort et détruit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Toute cette attention, dont il était indirectement la cible, mettait Lunard mal à l'aise au plus haut point.

Soudain, Kingsley, assis à côté de lui, sorti vivement une montre à gousset de sa poche intérieure, et la toucha du bout de sa baguette. Elle brilla alors étrangement, laissant apparaître une écriture trop petite pour que Remus déchiffre quoi que ce soit. L'auror bondit vers Dumbledore, lui murmurant rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille.

Le directeur se leva promptement, confia la surveillance du château au professeur Flitwick, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

—Attendez professeur ! Y a-t-il des nouvelles de Peter ? demanda Remus, déjà à moitié levé.

Dumbledore le jaugea un instant du regard, puis dit :

—Tu as dix secondes pour faire tes adieux à Harry, Remus. Puis suis-nous.

Remus embrassa alors Harry sur le front et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, avec une infinie douceur.

—Bonne chance, Harry Potter…

Lorsque le transplanage d'escorte de Kingsley prit fin, Remus eu juste le temps de voir que Peter faisait face à Sirius, baguettes levées, avant qu'une formidable explosion ne retentisse, l'empêchant d'entendre ce que hurlait Peter.

Un instant plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un Sirius hystérique, riant à pleine gorge, debout au milieu de la rue moldue. Un cratère fumant avait remplacé le petit Peter et se remplissait de l'eau vomie par une borne incendie pulvérisée.

—Non ! hurla Remus.

Et alors que les aurors emmenaient Sirius, qui redoubla de rire lorsqu'il croisa le regard choqué de son ancien ami, Remus entendit vaguement Dumbledore évoquer la mort de douze moldus, et la quasi-désintégration de Queudver.

Dumbledore, le regard dur, lui annonça que les restes de son ami, à savoir un petit doigt, allaient être envoyés à la mère du défunt. Le prenant par les épaules, le vieux sorcier lui confirma que Peter avait, juste avant l'explosion, accusé ouvertement Sirius d'être le meurtrier des Potter et que celui-ci allait être jugé dans l'après-midi pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, ayant été pris en flagrant délit.

Remus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, en choc. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et ne pas voir la folie qui habitait Sirius ?

Dumbledore le fit soudain transplaner au ministère de la magie, afin de parler à Bartemius Croupton, haut fonctionnaire au département de la justice.

Alors il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et, dans un haut-le-cœur, rendit son déjeuner dans un seau que venait de faire apparaître le directeur.

Il se sentit un peu mieux, ses idées étaient plus claires. Après s'être excusé, il décida de tout essayer pour parler à Sirius. Il devait comprendre pourquoi. Il ne serait jamais en paix sans cela.

Malheureusement, alors que le directeur, en tant que président du Magenmagot, entrait dans le bureau de Barty Croupton pour de négocier la tenue d'un procès en bonne et due forme pour Sirius, Remus ne put entrer à sa suite.

Face à l'auror qui gardait la porte du bureau de Croupton, Remus ne tenait plus en place.

—Je dois le voir, je veux lui parler, pour comprendre ! Je suis son ami ! Je, je croyais… j'étais son ami, rectifia-t-il devant la mine suspicieuse de l'auror. Laissez-moi lui parler, s'il-vous-plaît.

Mais l'auror avait reçu ses ordres de la Ministre elle-même : personne ne devait approcher Black. Remus ne put que se résoudre à attendre dans le couloir pendant plusieurs heures, la mort dans l'âme.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant sortir Sirius Black. Il avait déjà de lourdes chaînes aux mains, mais il gardait son attitude hautaine et méprisante, marchant le dos droit, tel qu'on le lui avait enseigné petit. Ses yeux fous tombèrent sur Remus, qui lui cria :

—Pourquoi Sirius, pourquoi ?

Le prisonnier parti alors dans un fou rire qu'il semblait ne pas réussir à contrôler. Un rire qui sonnait comme un aboiement, avec des notes rudes et amères, moqueuses et tristes, et même un brin ironiques, un rire qui rendit Remus encore plus perplexe.

Les éclats de rire de son ancien camarade de jeu retentirent dans sa tête pendant longtemps, entraînant chez lui une grande douleur mentale, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore sorte enfin de la pièce et lui annonce :

—Perpétuité. Il n'a fait que répéter que tout était de sa faute et qu'il les avait tués. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé, Remus.

Mais Remus savait bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Derrière son air compatissant, il était en réalité satisfait des événements : Voldemort avait été détruit. Dumbledore œuvrait toujours pour le plus grand bien. Et peu lui importait les victimes collatérales. Remus se sentit malade, et il se douta qu'à cet instant, son teint pâle devait être comparable à celui de Severus Rogue.

—Rentre chez toi, Remus, oublie-le et repose-toi. Tu ne pourras rien faire de plus. Nous nous verrons demain à Godric's Hollow, si tu le veux bien, conseilla Dumbledore tout en l'entraînant vers le hall.

Remus savait bien que c'était une façon détournée pour le directeur de ne plus l'avoir dans les jambes, et bien que l'idée de lui laisser Harry le révulsait, le loup-garou savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à protester. Alors, il salua le directeur et rentra chez lui grâce au réseau de cheminette.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, tous ses repères et ses certitudes s'étaient écroulés, tels un château de carte, durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Après avoir congédié le hibou gentiment envoyé par Hagrid avec ses parchemins pour les funérailles du lendemain et sa Gazette, qu'il avait laissés chez le demi-géant, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il se pensait bien trop agité pour pouvoir dormir, mais le sommeil le rattrapa dès qu'il posa la tête sur son oreiller. 

* * *

Debout aux aurores le lendemain matin, Remus se sentit d'une étonnante sérénité. Il avait le sentiment que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille l'empêchait d'avoir d'autres sensations, tant il était passé par différents stades. L'horreur, la rage, la tristesse, le choc, le mal-être, l'incompréhension, le rejet de la vérité qu'il avait éprouvés la veille semblaient avoir créé comme un trop plein d'émotions devenu un vide abyssal avec la nuit.

Une impression de détachement et d'immatérialité le prit soudainement, et il en fut horrifié. Et s'il devenait comme Rogue, à ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir d'avoir tant souffert ?

Il se secoua et tenta de se raisonner. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ses ressentis. Il avait un hommage à rendre à ses amis les plus chers.

Le journal du jour titrait cette fois : « Le meurtrier Sirius Black condamné à perpétuité ! » Et malheureusement, pour avoir quasiment été aux premières loges la veille, il se savait totalement impuissant. Il survola l'article, encore une fois écrit par Skeeter, mais n'y apprit rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la chapelle de Godric's Hollow, malgré son avance, beaucoup de monde s'était déjà assis sur les vieux bancs, attendant le début de la cérémonie.

Dumbledore, au premier rang, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Remus prit néanmoins le temps d'aller déposer un lys sur la poitrine de Lily, et de redresser les lunettes de James. Ses amis semblaient en paix, comme s'ils dormaient d'un profond sommeil. A chacun, il enroula une mèche de cheveux de Harry, prise la veille, autour d'un doigt.

—Harry vous aime, et je vous promets de veiller sur lui autant qu'il me sera possible, murmura-t-il.

Puis il alla s'asseoir.

L'ensemble de la cérémonie se passa comme dans un songe. Il y avait foule, mais tout se déroula dans un silence quasi-religieux. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, voir la silhouette maigre de Severus Rogue dans l'ombre, mais il y avait tellement de monde venu rendre hommage aux Potter qu'il se dit qu'il devait avoir rêvé.

Une grande statue de la famille martyre fut érigée sur la place du village, après l'enterrement. C'était de la belle magie. Et alors que tout le monde fêtait la mort de Voldemort, la fin de la guerre, le sacrifice de Lily et James, Remus alla se recueillir devant la terre fraîche de leur tombe.

Il n'avait pas pitié d'eux, non. Il pensait à Harry et à lui, dont les vies seraient bouleversées à tout jamais. Et à celle de Rogue, d'une certaine façon. Il avait toujours aimé Lily.

Mais lui, le plus malade, le plus instable, le loup-garou Remus John Lupin, devait vivre pour tous ceux partis trop tôt. Ses amis décédés lui offraient en quelque sorte la paix et il était bien décidé à en faire bon usage. Il allait vivre. Mais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Il devait d'abord faire son deuil. Le deuil de ses amis, et le deuil de la plus belle partie de sa vie. Car il venait de perdre irrémédiablement tout ce qui était cher à ses yeux. 

* * *

Si jamais cet OS vous a plu, voici le lien (enlevez les espaces) vers la version courte : short-edition oeuvre/nouvelles/tout-ce-qui-etait-cher-a-ses-yeux Si ça ne passe pas, le lien vers ma page Short Edition se trouve dans mon profil :)

Vous pourrez voter via Facebook ou après une inscription ultra rapide via votre adresse mail. Short Edition ne publiera jamais rien en votre nom sur Facebook ;) Merci d'avance ! :)


End file.
